


Home Alone

by TheOddCatLady95



Series: A Beautiful Day [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Home Alone, let me have my small ship damn u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/TheOddCatLady95
Summary: Angela rarely gets time alone. But she gets something else even less.





	

“Happy Halloween! Be safe out there, don’t cross the road without looking both ways!”

 

Angela laughed as the two children, dressed as ghosts, ran down the street before she closed the door.

 

Home alone. Something that never happened. She was going to enjoy every second.

 

The eighteen year old sprawled back out on the couch, cracking her back and sighing. She’d worn a simple angel costume this year, no fancy witch gear. Reinhardt was holding a Halloween bash for all ‘heart children’, and Angela had bribed Genji and Jamie to convince Jack to go. Fifty dollars, that would likely go on a video game with Genji and Jamie would blow on more bubble tea, but it was worth it to have a night to herself.

 

Hanzo out of the house wasn’t exactly rocket science to figure out either. The older brother valued his alone time, and respected Angela’s wishes to be left alone.

 

Now it was just her, a huge bowl of candy to pass out to adorable passing kiddies, and horror movies.

 

Nah. Just _It’s The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!_ What, she wanted down time, not nightmares.

 

_Knock knock knock!_

 

Ah. More trick or treaters. Angela hit pause on the TV and got up, grabbing the bowl of candy and opening.

 

“Trick or Treat, darlin’.”

 

Jesse. Angela laughed and shook her head. “You’re a bit old to be trick or treating, ‘partner’.” Angela teasingly punched Jesse’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t be at Reinhardt’s, eating sweets and playing games?”

 

Jesse tipped his hat, always a cowboy. He’d wear it all the time if Hanzo wouldn’t stop hiding it because ‘you are a twenty year old man, you cannot wear this hat everywhere!’ Jesse insisted that’s how he flirted. Angela thought otherwise.

 

“Well, we’re about to start playing _Werewolf_ , and I wanted to make sure you didn’t want to join in, last minute. Unless Charlie Brown has your interest?” Jesse peered into the house to look at the TV.

 

How sweet. But then again, Jesse always was. Angela smiled but shook her head. “No, I have to continue passing out candy. You go back and have fun though, I don’t want you to miss the first round.”

 

With another tip of the hat and snaking a box of Nerds from the candy bowl, Jesse jumped off the front porch and sauntered off.

 

Angela sighed and closed the door. Back to Charlie Brown. She sat down, picked up her popcorn, and reached for the remote… which wasn’t there. Frowning, Angela turned around to see that the remote, which was always carefully laid on the side table, was missing. Huh. Had she placed it elsewhere on her way to the door?

 

Getting up, Angela immediately started to search for the remote. She didn’t notice the shadow cross the living room, nor the person creeping up on her. Angela got down on her hands and knees to look under the lazy boy, how it would get under there, Angela wouldn’t know, but maybe she’d kicked it-

 

“Trick or Treat, _mon ange_.”

 

Screaming, Angela bolted upwards and scrambled to get away, someone had broken into the house, she was dead, she was _so_ dead…

 

A thin pair of arms wrapped around Angela’s waist and a low voice spoke into her ear. “Angela, Angela. Who else in this world calls you angel?”

 

Oh. God. Angela spun around to look into a pair of familiar, soft brown eyes. “Amelie! Oh, I could strangle you right now!” That was absolutely not what Angela was doing, wrapping her arms around Amelie’s waist and snuggling into her neck.

 

Amelie chuckled and held back, stroking Angela’s hair and adjusting the halo that had gone askew in Angela’s mad dash for freedom. “I had Jesse run distraction. We are alone, until our families return home.”

 

What was more rare than time alone for Angela? Time alone with her _girlfriend_. Softly kissing Amelie on the lips, Angela quietly laughed and pulled Amelie to the couch for immediate snuggle time. “Give me back the remote and we can continue watching the movie.”

 

“As you wish, _mon_ _ange_.”

**Author's Note:**

> *breathes in* I KNOW ITS NOT POPULAR BUT LET ME HAVE MY CUTE!
> 
> I think this pairing is... super cute. I've seen it rarely and I just. Halp. I cannot. Please don't judge me and enjoy the fluff! Comments are worth ten kudos!


End file.
